pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive talk:A/D Grenth's Grasp Assassin
Archive 1 Archive If i did something wrong, change it. 20:21, 15 January 2009 (EST) GG vs Palm Strike Bringing back a much-hated conversation. GG: *Cripple on demand with the beginning of your chain, keep them crippled throughout the chain. *Can mini-spike between spikes with DW *Has an IAS/IMS with little disadvantage PS: *Cripple every 4 seconds with some damage thrown in *Cheap, rechargable, spammable elite with crip *Fast recharging spike *Has a variety of IASs to choose from, including Flail, Flurry, and Frenzy. *Pressures in between with Palm Strike~>Death Blossom *Can mini-spike between spikes, and can still pressure with PS~>DB. *PS isnt blockable, nor is it an ench that can be removed. Counters: GG: *Ench removal, all too common everywhere. *Blocks *Standard anti-sin, like blind, etc PS: *Blocks, to a limit. Can still spam with PS/DB and hope damage goes through. *Blind also limits the PS sin, but it can keep an enemy crippled by spamming PS, which, as a touch skill, is unaffected by blind iirc. **Signet of Humility (you forgot one)--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 01:16, 17 January 2009 (EST) The only advantage of Grenth's Grasp over this is that it can keep the opponent crippled throughout the chain, which is also possible on the PS spiker if you use PS/DB at the end of the spike. Compare this to the previously mentioned Eviscerate vs Primal Axe/ WE Axe; the latter pump huge damage, evis pumps damage and utility. Evis does certain things better to be able to warrant its own build page; Grenth's Grasp does not. 22:39, 15 January 2009 (EST) : Well you've convinced at least me this should be archived. But I still have a feeling it'll see use again after Palm Strike's recharge is eventually nerfed. - [[User_talk:insidious420|''420]] 11:47, 16 January 2009 (EST) :please dont do this again :< --'Ojamo' '(>.<( ' 19:29, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::give rl rsn plz 23:06, 16 January 2009 (EST) :::unnecessary edrama is unnecessary --'Ojamo' '(>.<( ' 23:19, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::::yea, we may see GG used again if Palm Strike gets a recharge nerf or something...or if they take out the crippled part.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 01:20, 17 January 2009 (EST) bump 19:11, 30 January 2009 (EST) :Life Sheath fucks Palm Strike sins over, shut the fuck up imo. - (talk) 19:14, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::I still don't see Life Sheath too often tbh...--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 21:05, 30 January 2009 (EST) :::Life sheath fucks over PS when used by a good monk. Its only really seen in RA and low-level PvP, where high-end PvP cant spare the elite. And ench removal counters GG, ench removal is way more common. :/ 22:18, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::::i find GG assassins slightly more annoying as a ranger as most PS assassins tend to have pressed 1 (or whatever location their PS is on their skill bar) while they run towards me. this allows me to just wait and shoot out everyone's favorite dshot and render the guy pretty much useless for a few seconds. maybe thats just because i dont see too many GG assassins though... ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 19:29, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::That's because you play at shitter level Ikimono. Jebus, Life Sheath is getting run a lot in HA and GvG. - (talk) 19:30, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::::ROLL WITH RANDOMWAY [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 19:33, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::::My randomway is pro. - (talk) 19:34, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::::::My idea of pro is randomway D: Karate Jesus (Talk | ) ( 19:37, 2 February 2009 - ) :::::::I can't pull some lame " I posted the build, and I don't like nao so we can archive it oke yesh? " type of thing for some reason can I? Hikari 01:58, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::No. ~~ 06:37, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::: ;o [[User:Frosty|'Frosty''']] po! 06:39, 12 February 2009 (EST) Recent lead buffs Spike every 8 seconds with big pewpew. 05:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) unarchive This became usable after the debuff.-- 07:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC)